


Yes

by ReverendKilljoy



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-24
Updated: 2005-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverendKilljoy/pseuds/ReverendKilljoy
Summary: Missing scene in season 7, with Joshua and Donnatella in bed...
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Kudos: 2





	Yes

Yes.

_Sunday, 1:30 AM_

“Donna!”

“No.” Her voice was muffled by her pillow, which was his right side.

“Are you still awake, I said?”

“No,” she said.

“Very funny. I know we need to talk about, well, about this…”

“No,” she said.

“I don’t mean right now, but you have to admit, this changes things. We can’t pretend that everything’s the same as it was before we, um, before, can we?”

“No,” she said.

“Okay, but I want you to know, it doesn’t change how much I respect you, and how much I care about you. Of course, it also won’t change how much I tease you, but you didn’t expect it to, did you?”

“No,” she said.

“Good, because if you think the bantering is over, that I’m going to be some kind of pushover just because you and I have… well, there are people who say that if I ever really let myself fall for you, I’d lose my edge, you know? And to them, to those sorts of hypothetical people I say, umm, I should say…”

“No,” she said.

“Yeah, no!” He paused. “You aren’t really awake, are you Donna?”

“No,” she said.

“So, if I were to ask you to run and get your Catholic schoolgirl outfit...?”

“No,” she said.

“I see. And all of your equipment, Mistress Moss, Lady of Pain?”

“No,” she said.

He closed is eyes and breathed in the smell of her hair. It was good, better than he had feared, better than he deserved.

“And if I were to ask you to stay,” he teased in a soft whisper, “no matter how big a jackass I might make of myself, and to never, never leave me?”

“Yes,” she said, with the same sleepy voice. “Now, go to sleep, baby.”

And she snuggled deeper into him and began to breathe the soft sounds of sleep.

“Oh,” he said. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omnibus Disclaimer:  
> Based wholly or partly on characters and situations created by Aaron Sorkin, Thomas Schlamme, John Wells, NBC, Warner Brothers Television Production Inc., and who knows what others. Rated T for Teen: An unauthorized work of speculative fiction with some adult situations and sexual content, graphic language, brief nudity and mature themes. Parental discretion is advised. Do not distribute for profit or without notification to the author. Not to be taken internally. No user serviceable parts inside. Made in the USA. “I wouldn’t stop for red lights.” Strongest fan fiction available without a prescription. May cause dizziness, dry mouth or nausea. Do not read my fan fiction while driving, drinking or operating heavy machinery. I’m Reverend Killjoy and I approved this Disclaimer.
> 
> Note: fluffy bunny response to something someone else wrote about Sunday mornings…


End file.
